Old Haunt
by mamoo999
Summary: Takes place after 6:04 Number One Fan. The visit to the Old Haunt I don't own anything. Borrowed for a little while. Let me know what you think of my story.
1. Chapter 1

Castle and Beckett arrived at the old haunt. The place was already packed with NYPD finest. They spotted Espo and Ryan. Espo waved them over, and they joined them at their table.

"Man you know how to throw a party" Espo said as he drained the contents from his glass.

"What is your poison?" he asked the team.

Ryan shook his head and took a small sip from his own glass.

Castle said "This calls for something special. I think I've got just the thing in my office. I'll be right back" he stopped turned around and grabbed Kate and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss took on a life of its own. Each of them engrossed in the other.

"Yo! Dude you want to unlock your lips from Beckett there and get us the drink you've been yapping about". Espo said

"I think it sweet that Mom and Dad are making out." said Ryan "You think we will have the wedding before we hear the pitter patter of little Castles."

Espo shuddered and slapped Ryan on the shoulder." Now I really need that drink to get that image out of my head."

Castle and Beckett broke free and Castle headed for his office." You could come, with me? Kate? "

"Oh no you don't "Espo grabbed Kate's arm and said "Honey milk go and help Dad with that Bottle"

Ryan sighed and got up from the booth and followed Castle down into his office.

Once Castle and Ryan were out of sight. Espo let go of Kate's arm and motioned for her to slip into the booth.

"I'm glad your back. The twelfth wasn't the same without you guys. We are the four musketeers. Seeking justice fighting ternary protecting the masses. Man I've been hanging around Writer boy to much". Espo reached for his glass and realized it was empty mid way up for a drink. He shrugged and set the glass back on the table.

Kate smiled and said "It's good to be back. I missed you guys".

"He is good for you Kate. I'm glad you guys worked your shit out. I don't know how much longer he could have kept going."

She nodded and was just about to say something when Castle and Ryan returned Ryan was carrying four crystal glasses, Castle carrying a bottle of Scotch.

Ryan placed the glasses on the table and Castle opened the bottle and poured two fingers into each glass.

Each raised their glasses. A toast

Ryan: To Partnerships may they be long lasting and fruitful.

Espo: Partners

Kate: All for one and one for all. She winked at Espo

Castle: To having all my dreams come true.

They clinked their glasses together and drank.

Lanie walked into the bar and Espo stood up and yelled "Hey, Chica over here." She spotted them and came over to join in.

"Guys I hate to break this up but Jenny and I have to be up early for a birthing class. And so I bid you ado." Ryan stood and kissed Kate's and Lanie's hand, he bowed to Castle and Espo and headed home.

"What did I miss" asked Lanie" I was wrapping up in the morgue."

"Let me sum up" Espo said "Mom and Dad were making out we toasted and now its time to get shit faced." He picked up his glass and emptied it with one swallow.

"So when is the wedding?" Lanie asked Castle

"I'm... ugh. I... I'm ready now.. Kate?" Stumbled Castle

"Lanie" stated Kate "We just got engaged."

"Oh girl please! you and writer boy have had five years to get to know each other. Let's get this show on the road." Lanie continued "and don't think for one minute I'm wearing some tacky maid of honor dress. I want to look Hot. What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" She gave Castle the get me a drink now look and continued. "Oh girl the bachelorette party will be epic! I'm thinking Vegas Baby."

Castles mouth fell open at the word Vegas." What would you like to drink Lanie?" He croaked out

"Cosmo" she said.

"Kate would you like something?" Castle asked

"I'm good thanks" she said.

Castle excused himself and headed to the bar.

"Mr. Castle "he turned and ran into Captain Gates.

"Captain I'm so glad you could make it. We are right over there he pointed to the corner."

"I can't stay I just came to say welcome back. It's great to have the team back together. Again congratulations to you and Detective Beckett on your engagement. She leaned in and spoke in a softer voice. "I won the pool you know."

"Excuse me" Castle said "The Pool?"

"On when you and detective Beckett would um seal the deal if you know what I mean."

"Oh, Oh! Right. Well Congratulations to you as well". He said.

The bartender handed Lanie's drink to Rick. "Captain what would you like to drink?"

"That looks good "she said

"Cosmo for the Lady" Castle said. "Please join us when you have your drink. Excuse me." He headed back to the table.

"Captain Gates is here!" He told the group as he handed Lanie her drink." She won the pool". He Said

"Yea, I know she beat me out by a week. Lost out on a thousand bucks." Sighed Espo.

"Hell I had you two doing the deed two years ago" Lanie shrugged and sipped her Cosmo. "Mm that's good." She said." Who knew you two were too stubborn to see what was right in front of your faces. Totally worth the wait or so I've been told."

"Lanie!" Kate exclaimed

"Oh girl! Look at writer boy over there being all proud of his manly self."

"A thousand bucks, who all was in on the Pool?" Castle asked.

"Everybody" Espo and Lanie said at once.

"Hey girl! We just did that Castle and Beckett thing!" Fist bump

"The entire twelfth Precinct. Other Precinct's wanted in but we kept it in house". Espo said.

"Good evening". Gates said walking up to the table." Here's to having the team back together again". She raised her glass in a salute.

"Wait! Espo its bad luck to toast with an empty glass let me pour you another." Castle poured another round they all lifted and clinked glasses to the toast.

"Kate let me see that ring." Gates said as she placed her glass on the table. Kate held up her hand. "Very nice and tasteful" Gates added with a little surprise to her voice." I have a dinner reservation I must get going. Carry on she said turning and walking toward the exit."

"Does this mean she likes me now?" Castle asked no one in particular.

"Like me or not. We get to work together and we don't have to hide our relationship. I think it's a win." Castle said.

Espo slapped Castles chest and said "True 'dat bro."

Castle winced and said "Gun shot."

"Sorry Bro!" Espo said.

"Guys were going to get out of here." Kate said." We will see you back at the Precinct tomorrow.

"Good night."

"Night." Espo and Lanie said together, they looked at one another and burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle slid out of the booth and extended his hand to help Kate. They entwined their fingers together and headed to the door.

"So, now you're back." Exclaimed a very drunk Sully. He stepped directly into the path of Kate and Castle.

"Yes, I'm starting tomorrow, back on the job." Kate said politely.

"I hear you own this joint." Slurred Sully looking at Castle.

"Must be nice having such a cash cow for a girlfriend."

"Now that the FBI dumped her, she's free to come and weasel her way back."

"The boys said that she", he pointed at Kate "Is your biggest fan, not that murderer you got off. They said she has…."

"Okay, Sully I think this conversation would be best held when your sober. " Rick said, trying to keep his anger under control. "Now if you will excuse us we are heading home." Rick placed his hand on Kate's lower back to guide her around Sully and head for the front door.

Sully grabbed Rick's jacket and said "Hey were you going? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

Castle jerked his arm free from Sully's grasp. He turned around. It was time to put an end to the intrusion and the insults once and for all. His eyes took on a steeled grit. He moved toward Sully.

Espo walked up behind them. He clasped Sully's shoulder firmly and steered him to the bar. "Let me buy you a drink Sully."

He looked at Castle and said "Take our girl home, I've got this."

Castle exhaled to release the tension he built up. "Thanks Espo. I owe you one." "Put the jackass in a cab before he shoots his mouth off to anyone else."

Kate could see he was coiled and ready to strike she step closer to Castle. His body unconsciously migrated into hers. He felt the tension drain away as Kate stared into his eyes. "Hey, let's go home." Kate laid her palm across his cheek.

Rick reached up and cupped her hand into his. He kissed her palm and chuckled. "My Love, there are a thousand ways to describe you. A cash cow is certainly not one of them. I must admit the money from The Nicki Heat series will afford us a very nice life."

Kate and Rick headed out toward the door. They were stopped a couple of times patted on the back herald with "Welcome back" and "Congratulations on the engagement, 'Bout time" was heard from more than one person. They each smile nodded and as they made their way through the crowd.

Finally they were outside." Do you want to catch a cab?" Castle ask Kate

"Do you mind if we just walk a bit?" she replied.

They set off at a leisurely pace headed toward the loft. When they were a few blocks away from the Old Haunt. Kate stopped and turned toward Castle. She looked at him with tears filling her eyes.

"Castle"… she whispered. When I heard the gunshot and came in with you lying there." I just…oh, the tears started falling.

He cradled her in his arms, and stroked her hair as she cried.

"Hey, it's okay….. I know, I know... I'm here Kate I'm here. Castle kissed her forehead and rocked her in his arms. He kept whispering words of comfort to her until she stilled. "Is that why you were so quite tonight? You barely said two words. I know crowds are not your thing. Everyone is happy for us Kate. Okay maybe not everyone. The people that matter are happy for us, and you were right we are just getting started."

Kate pulled him to her and captured his lips to hers. Rick pressed closer despite the pain radiating through his chest. He needed to feel her and he could sense she needed to feel him. They caressed each other with their tongues nipped and sucked until the kisses morphed into desperation of need and want.

They broke apart and said "Cab" together.

Kate whistle penetrated through the night air and hailed a passing cab. They settled in the backseat. Castle gave the driver the address to the loft.

"I've missed you so much, Kate. I couldn't sleep without you in my bed. I kept reaching for you in the night. When I couldn't find you it woke me up. I don't know how many times I kept from calling you in the middle of the night to hear your voice."

"You should have called. Castle, I wasn't sleeping without you either. I thought the FBI would allow me to do bigger, better things. I never thought getting justice for the victims meant so much to me. I was working on bigger cases but justice was a grey area. It couldn't interfere with someone's agenda. It was only about the big picture, whatever the hell that means.

Kate paused as she looked out the window she asked "Castle, do you think I'm just weaseling my way back to the twelfth because I couldn't hack it in the FBI?"

"Look at me." Castle voice was commanding "Kate I think you are extraordinary, your passion, your intelligence, your drive. No one and I mean no one comes close to how amazing you are. I think Captain Gates is thanking her lucky stars to have you come back. I think that's why she is even letting me come tag along so she can have you.

"No," Castle Kate said with as much conviction. "She is lucky to have you. She has seen how you have helped crack the toughest cases. We are great apart but together we are unstoppable."

The cab lurched to a stop. Castle handed the driver the fare and a generous tip. He got out and assisted Kate as she stepped out.

They greeted the doorman and headed to the elevator to ride up to the loft.

Castle groaned when he reached up to punch the button for the loft.

"You okay?" Kate asked

"Yea, chest is tight who knew getting shot would hurt so much." Castle hung his head. "I'm sorry Kate poor choice of words."

Kate lifted his chin

"Your right, babe it hurts like hell." She said. "Let's get you soaking in the tub and then we will ice it.

"Only, if you join me in the tub." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"You're on." She said smiling.

The elevator doors opened , they stepped into the hall and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle slid his key into the lock of the loft door. The tumblers emitted a slight click as they released the pins. He stepped aside and ushered Kate through the door.

The loft was dark. Something was….. Off.

Kate kicked into cop mode. She gave Castle the signal to be quite and stay put. She slid her service pistol from its holster.

She started the sweep of the room checking all areas for a potential threat. She moved silently and stealthy through the loft ticking them off one by one. Sweep and clear.

She paused ever so often letting her eyes slowly acclimate to the low light level in the loft.

Castle grabbed the first thing he saw. An umbrella by the door. Weighing it in his hand and determining which end to use for a more effective weapon. He quickly assertaing the pointed end would make an effective jabbing tool. He did a test jab into the air.

Kate looked over and gave Castle the What the Hell do you think you're doing look.

He responded with a small shrug and gripped his weapon tighter. He was ready.

A faint moaning sound made both Kate and Castle freeze. They waited. Listening trying to slow their breathing, trying to calm the rapid fire of their beating hearts. . There is was again.

A moaning sound faint, muffled.

Castle's head jerked up as if to say did you hear that?

Kate nodded as if to say yip got it.

Their partnership was paying off. They knew each other well and could communicate and understand with few words.

Castle pointed to his office

Kate nodded.

Slowly they made their way toward the office. Kate was coming around the couch in the living room and Castle was coming up from the front door.

They met.

You ready? She said with her eyes.

He nodded ready!

They walked through the door.

They were standing back to back scanning the room assessing the threat.

Movement at six o clock.

The couch in Castle office appeared to be alive. A mass was moving within a comforter.

Kate signaled Castle to remove the comforter as she trained her gun on the mass.

On three she signaled with her hands.

Ready,

One

Two

Three!

Castle jerked the comforter.

He switched on the light.

A high pitched scream echoed through the loft.

Alexis! Pi! What are you…Oh god?

I'm totally getting a new couch. Castle thought disgusted.

Alexis grabbed the comforter and quickly covered herself and Pi.

Dad! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be out celebrating! Alexis exclaimed.

Kate! Is that a gun?

I know the office is off limits, but seriously Dad, are you going to let your girlfriend shoot me?

Kate said "Oh sorry". She clicked the safety on and holstered her weapon. "Your Dad said you and Pi were out tonight at a concert. We thought the loft would be empty. We heard um….noises and

"It was canceled. The lead singer has strep." Interrupted, Alexis. So we came back here.

"Hey Mister C. hey future Mrs. C." Pi said smiling.

"Stop!" Castle said almost shouting.

He lowered his voice and said with as much calm as he could muster in the moment.

"Alexis, get dressed and come into the living room."

Castle turned and headed out of his office. Kate followed right behind him. He headed straight to the liquor. Pour his self a scotch three fingers neat. He held up the bottle to Kate. She shook her head no.

He headed over to the Sofa in the living room and sank down and placed his tumbler on the coffee table. He put his head down and ran his fingers up and down his face. He didn't know if he was trying to erase the image of his daughter, no his little girl and that boy, that free spirit, free loading Pi. That son of a…

Kate came over and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to go"

"No, Kate" Castle said clasping her hand. "I need you, please stay"

She squeezed his hand and came around to sit beside him on the sofa. She picked up his glass, and took a drink.

"In my head I know she is not a little girl anymore, but in my heart I still see her pigtails and ruffles. I want so much for her. Pi cannot be the one for my little girl. Can he?" he asked Kate.

"Castle, only Alexis can answer that." Kate spoke quietly giving him a reassuring squeeze to his knee.

"My office, Kate!" Castle visibly shuddered. "She knows that's my space. Off -limits. I just don't understand how she could do that."

"Alexis has been through a lot lately. She is trying to figure out who she is who she wants to be. She has moved into a college dorm. She's been kidnapped; she went off on her first adventure solo, fell in love. She is also dealing with her Dad, her rock, bringing another woman into her life." Kate paused to give Castle time to process her words.

He sat unmoving.

Kate tried a different approach. Men are visual creature's redirect she thought. "Castle I remember some sessions we've had on your desk, on your couch, on your dining room table. "

Castle shifted, her word's providing new images, great images recalled from his brain. He felt his resolve softening. "Kate, you are not another woman that I'm bringing home. You are the last women I'll ever be with. This is it for me. You are a part of me and a part of this family. "

"That's my point exactly" Alexis knows this is different. She has seen women come and go she knows I'm not going anywhere."

Alexis and Pi walked into the living room. Ending the conversation Kate and Castle were having.

They looked up and noticed Alexis and Pi we're holding hands.

"Dad" Alexis began rather timidly "Before you say anything I wanted to let you know. Pi and I are moving into our own place."

She continued with a little more bravado in each word.

"I, think that we should hold off on this conversation until we have calmed down."

On that note she turned and headed with Pi in tow to her room.

Castle picked up his glass and drained the contents.

Kate gently pulled him up mindful of the sore chest and said "lets get you in that bath." She knew he needed a change of scenery fast.

.


	4. Chapter 4

I changed the rating to M because of language. Please let me know if you want more of the story. Or if it is time to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rick followed Kate into the en suite bathroom. She began filling the oversized tub. She adjusted the water tempeture after sticking her fingers into the water stream. Satisfied she turned around and was surprised to find Rick standing in the bathroom fully clothed staring into space.

Seeing him hurt physically and mentally was too much. Her temper raged. She had to stop herself from going upstairs and dragging little Castle down the stairs by her pretty red hair. She wanted to scream at her. You selfish little bitch. Your Dad has been to hell and back for you and this is how you repay him. Fucking Pi in his office. Seriously!

Okay first things first, she told herself. Take care of Castle he needs you. Little Castle later. They will have words alright. When everyone is calm my ass! Okay time to focus.

"Babe, take off your clothes and get in the tub." She said gently to Castle

"Here let me help you with your shirt."

Kate gingerly removed his shirt. Then she helped him remove his pants and his batman boxers. She smiled. She loved he wore superhero underwear. It was just so him.

She was shocked at how bruised his entire chest was. His back was bruised from crashing through the glass table. "Oh, that is going to hurt like hell tomorrow." She told him.

"It must be tomorrow, because it already does." Castle quipped.

He climbed into the tub easing into the water. The warmth felt good. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Kate knelt by the tub. She picked up the bath sponge, squirted some of Castle's musky scented body wash on it. She worked it into lather and began to wash him. She was really enjoying this.

"Um, that feels good. I thought you were joining me." Castle sighed.

"Sssh let me take care of you for once." Kate was keeping her voice soft and low. She could tell he was beginning to relax.

She took the hand held sprayer and wet his hair. When she began massaging the shampoo into his scalp. He actually moaned with pleasure.

"Time to rinse you off, tilt your head back a little bit." That's it" she said. She rinsed the shampoo from his hair and replaced the sprayer. She took a washcloth and began to tenderly wash his face. She bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. She loves this face. She loves this man. The tears welled up in her eyes.

Castle opened his eyes when he her heard her sniffle.

"Kate?

"I love you so much." She kissed him

"I love you too" He replied as soon as her lips left his. He reached for her.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It's time to put some ice on that chest. Let's get you out of the tub. She lowered the lever for the drain to empty the tub.

Kate helped him stand up and step onto the bath mat. She wrapped one of his bath towels around him. She got out a smaller one and dried his hair. She loved his towels. They were so luxurious. All his linens felt like you were in a five star Hotel. This man surrounded himself with comfort.

"Stay in here, I'm going to get you something to sleep in. I'll be right back.

"I'll brush my teeth while I wait." He told her.

Castle had just finished rinsing out his mouth when Kate returned with his favorite green lantern t-shirt, and a pair of boxers.

She made sure he was dried off. Then she helped him get dressed and ready for bed.

"Okay" she said time for bed. She walked over and turned down the covers on his side of the bed.

Castle came over and slid under the covers.

Kate leaned over kissed the top of his head and said "I'll be right back."

She headed into the kitchen and took a couple of bags of peas from the freezer. She filled a glass of water and started back toward the bedroom. She paused midway and listened. She hadn't heard any sound from Alexis or Pi. Right now that was probably for the best.

Castle, you need to drink a little bit of water to dilute the scotch you drank tonight. He sat up and took the glass from her hand and took a drink. He surprised himself when he handed her back the glass and it was over half empty. He didn't realize he was so thirsty.

"Lay back" she told him.

I'm going to put the peas on your chest. They will help with the swelling and the pain.

She laid the bags of peas on his chest.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and replied "Yea, I'm good."

"I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll just be a minute."

Kate turned and headed into the bathroom. She picked up the wet towels and put them in the hamper. Used the toilet, and brushed her teeth. She wanted to shower, but she didn't want to leave Castle for that long. She would shower in the morning she decided. She changed into a sleep shirt and then switched off the light and headed into the bedroom. She slid in the bed and moved closer to him.

She felt him turning toward her. She laid her hand on his chest.

"Be still; you need to keep the peas in place."

She inched closer to him. She began to lightly stroke the pads of her finger tips across his forehead, moving her fingers in a slow and in a steady rhythm to calm him.

She felt him start to relax. She continued with the light ministrations. His breathing slowed and deepened.

She was startled when he cried out "Kate!"

"I'm here, babe" she increased the pressure on her finger tips to show him she was right beside him.

She leaned up on her elbow and flipped the bags over on his chest. Turning the cold side down onto his chest.

"Thank you" he said "For staying for taking care of me."

"Always" she declared.

"Rick, I've never told you how much I appreciate all of the little things you do for me. It makes me feel" she paused for a moment and came up with the word. "Loved"

He smiled.

He knew in that moment. She was all in. She loved him, not the famous writer Richard Castle. The geeky, sometimes clumsy. Richard Alexander Rodgers.

"It's time for you to get some rest. We have to be up early, for our first day back. Now that we are official partners, and sanctioned by Gates and the Chief of Police."

"The sexy detective and her official consultant, hey do you think I could have a badge that says consultant on it? Too much? "I know a guy who could make me one he thought. He could feel her roll her eyes even in the dark.

She reached over and flipped the bags over onto the floor. Pulled the cover up across his chest. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight….. Kate" he said "Now that Alexis is moving out, again! You could move in with me. I mean really move in. I know you have some stuff here. Bring all your things. No more your place my place just our place." When she didn't shut him down right away he added. If you want, we can get a new place. I just don't want to be apart anymore."

"Okay" she said

"Okay you want to move in, or okay you want to find a place?"

"Okay I'll move in, if you promise to be quite and go to sleep.

"Are you sure you don't want to look for another place..."

"Castle!"

"Shutting up now" He picked up her hand and placed it onto his forehead.

He could feel her smile even in the dark.

She stroked his forehead and listened to the sound his breathing becoming slower and deeper as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I have written the talk between Kate and Alexis, also a tiny bit of smut. I couldn't make myself use more graphic language for the smut. Please let me know what you think good or bad. I want to get better. I appreciate each and every review! Thanks for reading.

I don't own anything. Just borrowed for a little while

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Castle woke up and reached for Kate. She wasn't there. Her side of the bed was cool to the touch. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Wait, what was that? Bacon? Yip, that was definitely bacon he smelled. He looked over at the nightstand his mouth felt like he swallowed half of the Sierra desert.

He smiled when he saw the Tylenol and fresh glass of water waiting for him on the night stand. He reached for the glass and noted he wasn't nearly as sore as yesterday. Nurse Beckett had taken good care of him. An image of naughty nurse Beckett came to mind. Oh yea, thigh high stockings on those long lean legs. Boobs spilling out of the low cut bodice... His stomach growled breaking him out of his erotic daydream. He sat up on the side of the bed. He popped the pills into his mouth and took a large drink. He was taking another drink when Kate walked into the bedroom.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She came over to him and examined his chest. "Looks better."

He sat his glass on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her between his legs. He buried his head into her shirt. Inhaling her scent. He loved the way she smelled.

"I could show you how much better I'm feeling, my naughty nurse Beckett." He mumbled into her shirt. He looked up. "Wait! Why are you dressed?

"A little thing called work." She replied. "I've left your breakfast in the oven. I'll meet up with you at the precinct."

She leaned in to give him a kiss. A quick good morning peck.

He clearly wanted more. He wanted her. Her whined as she pulled away from his grasp.

"Later, I don't want to be late, on the first day back."

She strolled out of the bedroom. She did a little extra shimmy because she knew his eyes were on her ass. He listened until he heard the click of the front door, as she shut it on her way out.

As he sat on the bed he contemplated climbing back under the covers. His stomach growled louder.

"Okay" he said to his stomach "I hear you, no need to grumble about it." He paddled into the kitchen.

He glanced over to the couch. No Pi! He was about to do a celebration dance when he realized he is probably in Alexis' room, in her bed, with her. He stopped and listened he didn't hear anything. He thought about going up to her room. He couldn't stand to confront a naked Pi with his daughter again. No thank you. Once was enough to last a life time for him. That couch was defiantly going. He never wanted to see it again. He would get rid of the living room couch as well. He made a mental note. Ask Kate, if she wanted to put her couch in his office. That couch has happy memories. They could shop for a new one for the living room.

Tonight, after work. He and Alexis would have the talk. He wasn't avoiding, okay he was avoiding. Right now he was going to eat and go to work.

He continued into the kitchen and opened the oven. The aroma hit him. A plate of: bacon, scrambled eggs, toast. He started to grab the plate and thought he better get a hot pad. He had plans for his hands later on tonight. A very sexy nurse came to mind. He didn't want blisters.

Castle poured himself a cup of coffee and began to eat his breakfast. He was hungry. He realized he never ate anything last night. He rinsed his plate and loaded it in the dishwasher. He refilled his coffee and then turned off the pot. He headed into the bedroom carrying his cup with him to take a quick shower.

He stripped and stepped in. The walls were still wet from Kate's shower earlier. Her scent still lingered. As he began to wash, he remembered Kate's touch on his skin from the previous evening. A low moan escaped his lips as his member became engorged. Her scent was driving him crazy with need. He wrapped his large hand around his throbbing erection. He stoked himself as the water cascaded over his body. He imagined the water was Kate's hands caressing him. His rhythm increase, his strokes became longer. He pumped harder, faster. He was climbing higher, he imagined Kate was watching, wispering, cum for me Babe. That sent him over the edge. "Kate!" he groaned. His hand stilled and his body shuddered as his release exploded onto the shower walls. He stood for a moment, regaining his composure. He quickly finished washing and ended his shower... As he stepped out he thought tonight he was going to show one Detective Beckett how much he needed and missed her. 

Kate was engrossed in papers. Mounds of forms to fill out W'2, insurance, Etc. who knew getting reinstated meant she had to fill out every form like a new hire. Ugh!

She looked up and saw Alexis emerging from the elevator. She headed toward Kate.

Oh, hell she glanced around quickly to make sure she was the intended target.

"Where is my Dad?" she almost demanded

Kate was a little surprised at the lack of a cordial greeting from little Castle. Her manners generally overrode her feelings. She had years of practice with the awkward encounters she had faced from her Dad's bachelor # 9 status.

"He hasn't come in yet." Kate responded.

Alexis turned to head toward the elevator.

"Wait!" Kate's tone stopped her.

Alexis took a minute to gather her courage and said "I came to speak with my Dad."

Kate pressed on. She was in full cop mode now.

"If you would rather the entire precinct hear what I have to say, that's fine by me or we can step into the integration room for a little privacy choice is yours."

Alexis relented she knew she wasn't getting out of the precinct without this conversation.

"Fine" Alexis huffed

Espo and Ryan emerged from the break room as Kate led Little Castle into interrogation room one.

"Guys I'm going to talk to Alexis. See that we are not disturbed."

"Sure thing boss" Espo said

Ryan the nurturer noted the tension and couldn't stop himself. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be" replied Kate in a clipped tone.

As soon as the door closed, Espo said "Mom is pissed. I wouldn't want to be little Castle right now."

"Hum" Ryan exclaimed as he wondered what in the hell was going on.

Kate said "Have a seat"

"I would rath…." Alexis stopped mid sentence when she looked at Detective Beckett's face.

She sat down.

She recalled how her Dad spoke of Beckett's interviewing skills and how she could take down the most unruly thugs and felons. She knew she didn't stand a chance.

"Alexis" Kate began." This thing with Pi."

Alexis started to interrupt. One look from Kate and she closed her mouth.

"I don't know if he is the one or not. It doesn't matter. What does matter is how you have handled the relationship. You are an Adult, and until a month ago you acted according. If you and Pi want to fuck each others brains out. That's your business. What is not okay is to disrespect your Father. His house his rules. What were you thinking?

Alexis could tell this was a rhetorical question, she remained quite for the moment.

"Can you imagine how he felt? Seeing you and Pi fucking in his office on his couch. His office Alexis. You couldn't have hurt him more if you tried. If you want him to finally see you as an adult this was not the way to accomplish that! Are you trying to punish him? Do you have a problem with him being happy?

Kate came over and sat down by Alexis she looked her square in the eyes and asked "Or is the problem with me?"

Kate continued to stare at Alexis. She waited giving her time to reply.

Alexis broke the stare and franticly searched somewhere to look anywhere other than Kate.

"I…I… "She started sobbing.

Kate waited; she was giving her time to compose herself.

"I do want him to be happy" she almost whispered. "I've never seen him happier than when he is with you, I've also seen him at his lowest when he was waiting for you, when you were with someone else."

She paused and then continued

"I've always been the most important thing in his life….until you". She sniffled. "I do like you, it's, hard sometimes….. I see how happy he is and I don't….I feel replaced." She looked up with fresh tears running down her face.

"I want you to marry him. I want you to have kids, if that's what you want…..I want Dad to see me as a grown up, but I still want to be his little girl. Does that make any sense?"

Kate gave Alexis a warm smile. She wanted her to feel safe in sharing her feelings.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense."

"I've been such a brat. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Please don't hate me." Alexis started crying again.

Kate embraced her and held her as she sobbed. She stroked her hair and said "Alexis I love you. I know I'm not your Mother. I'll never be your Mother, but we are family. When I said yes, it was to the whole Castle package."

Alexis nodded. "I've found a place" she sniffled, and continued. "It's not much but I can afford it. I have the money I make interning in the morgue. I've spoken to Lanie and she said I can continue. That is if Dad will continue to pay for my college tuition? Does he really hate Pi?

Kate chuckled and said "Alexis, daddies do not see there little girls as sexual creatures. He is not going to like anyone he thinks his daughter is sleeping with. Or in your case who he has seen with. Give him some time. He loves you and he will accept your choices. It might take him awhile on some of them. He only wants you to happy. No one will ever be good enough for you, in his eyes." She waited and said

"You will always have a home where ever your Father and I reside. You are family. Being part of a family comes with responsibility and respect."

"He is upset, but he loves you. The conversation with him will take place tonight."

The door opened and Ryan said "Castle is here"

Alexis looked at Kate "I thought you said I…would talk to him tonight."

"You are. He is here for work. He is officially a NYPD consultant." Kate looked at Ryan. "Could you take Alexis out the back way?"

"Sure, right this way Alexis"

Kate and Alexis stood. Alexis gave Kate a quick hug and said "I was afraid to face you the most" Out the door she went.

Kate gave herself a minute to compose herself and headed out to the bull pen.

Castle was seated at her desk. A fresh cup of coffee was waiting for her. A grand skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla. She loves this man.

"Yo! Beckett, we caught a case. Espo called out after hanging up the phone.

Kate touched Castle's shoulder as she grabbed her coffee off her desk and headed to the elevator.

He followed right after her.

They embraced, and then locked their lips together as soon as the elevator doors closed.

"Missed you" she mumbled into his lips.

"Um, I missed you more" he said" This morning in the shower, when I had to take matters into my own hand."

She rolled her eyes.

"Wish I'd been there, to watch!" She said.

She did like to watch him pleasure himself. She found it hot. He liked to watch her as well.

He laughed and said "That's my naughty nurse Beckett"

The elevator doors slid open. They headed out to work the case.


	6. Chapter 6

The talk between Castle and Alexis

Please let me know what you think. Feedback is very helpful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX 

That case was so cool" Castle said as he opened the door to the loft. He looked around to see if anyone else was home. Coast was clear. He relaxed a little. He and Kate walked in and hung up their coat.

"Yea, time traveler phftt! That guy was delusional." Kate said "I never saw lightning, or heard it thunder when he was disappearing."

Castle looked at Kate and wrinkled his forehead

"Lightning?" he asked

"You know in Terminator. There was lightning when Kyle jumped through time, and in the book _Lightning_ by Dean Koontz. When Stephan time jumped to save Laura, there was always lightning." She looked at Castle

"What?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you were a fan. I didn't know you read Koontz or watched Terminator." He said.

"I had all of Koontz books, until my apartment blew up." She added.

"Oh" Castle sounded dejected.

"Castle, relax! You are still my all-time favorite writer. I read your books until they were worn, and tattered. I replaced all your books. I only replaced _Lightning _by Koontz.

"Good! You're my one writer girl. You know that thing he said. Do you think I could write serious books?" he asked

"Your books are serious. I think you can write in which ever genre, you choose."

A knock on the door halted their conversation.

Castle checked his watch. "That must be our dinner, I ordered Chinese on the way home."

Kate headed to the kitchen to get drinks and plates. Castle headed to the door to retrieve the food. He paid the delivery girl and gave her a tip.

"Thanks Mr. Castle" she smiled

"See you, next time Anna" Castle nodded as he closed the door.

"What happened to Charlie? Wasn't he the one Hung used? Kate called out from the kitchen.

"He broke his collar bone skateboarding. Anna is his sister. She is filling in for him while he recovers."

"Oh" Kate shook her head. Castle knew everything about everyone. He listened, he studied people. He wanted to know their story. It didn't matter if they were a janitor or a CEO of a mega Corp. He remembered them. She thinks it's one of the many things that make him a great writer. He writes about the details, he writes their story.

Castle walked into the kitchen with the bags of food.

"Do you want to sit and eat on the couch? Or….

"No!" he said a little too loud.

"Let's eat in here tonight." He said softer.

Kate understood. He was distancing from anything having to do with Pi.

"Here is good" she said "Let's eat"

Castle ripped open the bags and set the containers of food on the bar. Kate poured them a glass of water and they sat side by side enjoying the time together. Each of them thankful the other was sitting beside them.

"I've missed this" they both said

They locked eyes and smiled. Castle picked up Kate's hand and kissed it.

"I was thinking" began Castle

Kate waited for him to continue.

"I was wondering. Would like to bring your couch from your apartment, and put it in the office. We are going to combine our stuff and I want you to have your things here."

"Where are you putting the couch that is in there now?" She asked him

"Donate it, place it in the alley for starving artist or Detective Ryan to score…I just don't want it in my office." He stated.

"Maybe you could ask Alexis if she wants it for her place."

He nodded. "Okay, I can't write in there until it's gone."

Kate gave him a hug. "I know"

"I want us to shop for a new Sofa in the living room too."

Kate slid off her stool and began to clean up from their dinner. Castle slipped off his stool and began to help. He wiped the counter after Kate cleared the containers. She put the left overs in the fridge. They worked well together no bumping into one another.

Castle looked at his watch. I think Alexis should be here soon. She had sent him a text while they were working the case. She said she would be there around eight 'o clock. It was ten till. Castle was starting to get nervous.

They heard a soft tapping on the front door. They looked at one another. Castle shrugged and headed to the door.

"Alexis! Why didn't you use your key?" Castle was about to close the door as Alexis stepped through when Pi appeared from behind her.

"Pi, lovely to see you again, and so soon." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Dad!"

"Fine" Castle said through clenched teeth. "Come in, sit take the couch."

I really want you to take the couch in my Office. The sooner the better. He was about to ask if he had voiced his thoughts, when Kate gave him the look. The one that says knock-it-off. He backed off and went to sulk in the chair near the kitchen.

"Why don't we all sit in the living room?" Kate suggested breaking the tension in the room.

Alexis nodded at Kate and mouthed a silent thank you. She headed over the couch and Pi followed her and sat down.

"Dad" began Alexis in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry I broke your rule about being in your office without permission. I never meant for….I wasn't planning on…anything…believe me the last thing I ever wanted was for you to see….." her lip started quivering she was trying to hold it in. She looked up and saw her Dad's tortured face. She saw the pain she caused him. She broke out into sobs.

Everyone froze. Castle looked at Kate as if to say what do I do? I'm so angry, but that's my little girl sobbing her eyes out. Kate nodded toward Alexis and Castle went to her. Alexis stood and wrapped her arms around her Dad's waist. He started crying then Kate started crying and Pi looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

This was not going well.

Alexis was trying to speak she would mumble something unintelligible, and then she would cry harder. It seemed to go on for hours. She finally pulled free from her Dad and sat back down.

"I know that I've made a mess of things." Hiccup "I…I know you think" hiccup that I'm too young to be in….a relationship" hiccup "But…I have to try…Dad, I know I will regret it even more if I don't." She looked at her Dad. Her eyes were pleading with him to understand. She was trying to understand her need to pursue this.

"I do think that you are too young to move in with someone. I think you need to stay in the dorms at least another year. You are still trying to discover who you are, and who you want to be." Castle knew she already made up her mind. He had to try. When you're a parent you want to prevent your children from making the same mistakes you did.

Castle ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what he could say to convince Alexis she would regret this. "Okay, if you insist on doing this. I won't support you financially. I will continue to pay for your education. The rest is on you."

"I understand, I think that is only fair." Alexis said. "Dad, I am sorry how I handled this." I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't hate me"

"Alexis! I could never hate you. I'm may not agree with what you are doing. I could never hate you." Castle knew it was over. He was resigning himself. His little girl was flying the nest. As she said in her graduation speech everything changes. Things come to an end. People move on. He never dreamed it would be with the likes of Pi.

"We are going to go." Alexis stood up and Pi almost leapt off the couch to join her. Alexis came and gave her Dad a hug. Then she went and hugged Kate.

Pi didn't say anything he kept his head down and headed to the door.

Kate and Castle walked over to the door as they headed out. As Alexis was going out the door she handed Castle a slip of paper with her address.

He looked at the address and said.

"I was going to ask you if you need a couch. Kate is moving in and we are doing some redecorated. I can have it delivered."

Alexis nodded, "Sure", she paused as if to ask him about the couch and decided she would just leave it alone. "See you later" she kissed him on the cheek and left.

He stood for a moment watching her head down the hall. Then he slowly closed the door.

Kate was there waiting. He took her into his arms and held onto her. He realized he was moving on as well. His future was making a life with Kate.

" I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed."Kate told a weary Castle

"I think that's a very good idea." he paused a moment and asked "Are we having three kids or two kids and counting Alexis makes three?"

"Oh, we are so not having that conversation right now. Bed!" She laughed as she headed into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything here. Just borrowed.

I would like to thank the ones who took the time to review. I really appreciate it! I want to improve my writing skills. Letting me know which parts of the story you like and the ones you don't help. This will be the last chapter for this story. I'm working on another story. _**White Lies and Alibis**_**.**

* * *

Castle and Kate were up early for a Saturday. Today was the day. Kate was moving into the loft.

The movers were there loading the couch from the office. They were given Alexis' address and were going to drop it off. Then they would deliver the couch in the living room to Officer Sanders He responded to the posting on the community bulletin board at the twelfth. He said he would love the couch from the living room. He called Castle to make sure it wasn't a prank. He couldn't believe he was giving away such a nice piece of furniture. The movers would then head to Kate's apartment to load her things she was bringing to the loft.

She and Castle were already there packing and getting ready for the movers. Kate lost a lot of her things, when her other apartment blew up. She was going to store some things at her Dad's. She was donating several things to the local women's and children's shelter. Castle was donating some items from the loft. He was making room for her things.

The only thing they argued about was her Alex Gross painting. Matasaburo of the wind. She was adamant it went with her. They were only arguing where to put it. They finally decided it would go either in Castle's office that he was now insisting it was her office too. Or Replace the Tiger picture in the master bedroom. She was leaning more toward the office. She really liked the décor in the bedroom. The space behind his desk was large enough for the Gross painting.

She argued it should go in the spare room. That she could set it up as an office. Castle insisted she share the office space with him. He wanted to keep the spare room free to convert to a nursery for their unborn children. He was convinced, after the time traveler Doyle landed. They were having kids. She was looking forward to seeing him with their child or children. She always loved the Father side of him. She hoped they had his eyes. Sometime in the future. She wasn't ready yet. She wanted time with him first.

Castle was as excited as a kid Christmas morning. He had waited along time for this. It made her feel good that this was so important to him. The time spent in DC showed her how much she missed him. She was ready to Share one place. Their home. .

They had a wedding to plan. She was thinking early spring. She didn't want an over the top affair. She wanted simple, something elegant she wanted to invite only their closest friends and Family. She wasn't sure what type of dress she wanted. She wasn't one of those girls who had her wedding planned out before twenty. The only thing left to chance was the groom.

Castle wanted to get married in space! Yea! that was so not happening. She was checking on a NASA tour. It included a weightless experience and a ride in a shuttle simulator. She was going to give it to him as a wedding present. She hoped that would satisfy him.

She taped the last box shut. She grabbed the sharpie and wrote storage Dad's. She felt good. She didn't feel she was giving up anything. She was really looking forward to meshing her style with Castle's. He already told her she could redecorate the entire loft if she wanted. He only wanted her to be with him. She didn't want to change the entire loft. She always liked it. It was tasteful and it was just so him. It wasn't anything like she'd first imagined. She was pleasantly surprised.

She already felt at home in the loft. She was only going to add a few of her pieces.

"Castle" she called out

"I'm in here" he called out from the bedroom.

She shook her head "Go figure" she said out loud to no one.

She headed into the bedroom. She walked over to the side of the bed where he was standing.

He was holding a picture frame.

"So, you kept this by your bed. It's the first thing you would see in the morning and the last thing you would see before you went to sleep at night." He said smiling.

"Yes" she said

"Who knew Beckett had a soft and fuzzy side."

"You do" She laughed as she took the frame from him.

It was her favorite picture of them. Ryan had snapped a candid photo of the two of them at the precinct. They were looking at each other and their love radiated thru the photo.

This is definitely going to the loft. I have the perfect spot in the office for it.

She started to protest.

Castle silenced her with a kiss. "My love, you will be waking up with me and going to sleep with me every night. You won't need a photo by the bed. I'll be there in the flesh." He waggled his eyebrows.

He took the photo and added it to the box marked office and taped it shut.

"I'm starving! Do you want to go to Remy's? I could use a cheese burger. I'll even let you steal some of my fries." He said

"That sounds good" she said. "We can go shopping for a new couch for the living room afterward.

"After you Detective Beckett" Castle led her from the bedroom to the front door.

"Thank you, Consultant /Writer Castle."

The movers were coming down the hall as Kate and Castle stepped into the hall.

"Perfect timing." They said together.

The End.


End file.
